


The Way I want to be

by Diana924



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, M/M, Pop Culture, Stereotypes
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Quasi sempre quando veniva fuori il discorso che lui ed Eliot erano una coppia, le persone facevano delle supposizioni, tutte sbagliate.





	The Way I want to be

**Author's Note:**

> \- partecipa al giugnobaleno di landedifandom, #26. Breaking stereotypes

Quasi sempre quando veniva fuori il discorso che lui ed Eliot erano una coppia, le persone facevano delle supposizioni, tutte sbagliate.

Quentin ormai si era abituato a quella faccenda ma Eliot sembrava averla presa sul personale e quel che era peggio almeno secondo Quentin era che si divertiva. Bastava vedere le foto di Halloween, solitamente Eliot e Margo sceglievano outfit coordinati ma negli ultimi due anni lui era stato coinvolto nelle loro idee, volente o nolente.

Certo, l’outfit dei Blues Brothers gli stava bene, Eliot poi era una meraviglia ma non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di chiedere a Margo se il mitra che aveva tra le mani fosse vero o di plastica, con Margo Hanson non si poteva mai sapere, gli abiti ispirati a Othello anche ma perché lui doveva fare Cassio? Perché non … un altro?

Esattamente come in quel momento, lui se ne stava tranquillo sul divano con la testa di Eliot sulle ginocchia, margo che sembrava decisa a finire le loro scorte di alcool e Julia che si stava lamentando dei suoi studi mentre Penny e Kady erano persi nel loro mondo, almeno loro, e Alice che lo guardava con la stessa espressione di un cucciolo; le aveva voluto bene e tant’altro ma un conto è l’affetto e un altro l’amore.

<< Dunque, voi due dove pensate di andare quest’estate? Di nuovo con Margo a Ibiza? >> domandò Julia osservandoli, dalla cucina si sentiva Josh che cucinava, conoscendolo era probabile che avrebbe aggiunto alle sue creazioni qualche droga ma in quel momento non poteva importargli di meno.

Alzò le spalle prima di rimettersi ad accarezzare i capelli di Eliot che stava canticchiando qualcosa, era troppo stanco per pensare seriamente a cosa, questo per colpa delle due sveltine che avevano avuto durante la sua pausa pranzo, la prima consumata nei bagni cercando di non farsi scoprire e la seconda nel suo dormitorio dove erano stati scoperti da Margo che li aveva guardati sorpresa, aveva mugugnato qualcosa e poi era uscita, senza chiudere la porta, ridacchiando divertita.

<< Cosati importa? Faranno quello che vogliono, o quello che vuole Quentin >> intervenne Penny prima che Kady gli tirasse una gomitata, ecco di nuovo l’ennesima osservazione secondo cui nella coppia era lui l’elemento dominante, quello che dava, quello che stava sopra e via dicendo, Quentin Coldwater cominciava a stufarsi. Amava stare sopra e amava scopare Eliot Waugh ma averlo dentro di sé era una sensazione meravigliosa che non si sarebbe mai stancato di provare, se solo avessero saputo quando adorava lasciare il comando ad Eliot e farsi guidare da lui la maggior parte delle volte.

<< Se solo sapessi Penny … se solo sapessi >> si limitò a mormorare Eliot prima che Margo gli passasse un drink e scoppiasse a ridere.

<< Ora hai la mia attenzione, parla >> si intromise Kady prima di fissarlo curiosa, Alice invece distolse ostentatamente lo sguardo mentre Julia cercava di non ridere.

<< Potremmo definirlo un sistema anticonformista di abbattere gli stereotipi, o una maniera alternativa di trattare un’idea preconcetta, o più semplicemente che a qualcuno qui dentro piace più ricevere che dare, e che quello non sono io >> fu la replica di Eliot prima che Quentin arrossisse, Kady capisse tutto e spalancasse gli occhi, Margo e Julia scoppiassero a ridere e dalla cucina si udisse un rumore di padelle che cadevano e una serie di imprecazioni di Josh.

Quentin Coldwater giudicava importante abbattere gli stereotipi, distruggere le barriere e via dicendo, ma avrebbe preferito che la faccenda restasse in privato, anche se con Eliot Waugh nulla restava privato e ormai si era abituato, l’importante era che nessuno dei suoi amici gli facesse più quelle domande, anche se su quello non poteva contare visto e considerato che era pur sempre il ragazzo di Eliot Waugh il quale adorava scandalizzare il prossimo.


End file.
